poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
League Offenders and Defenders!/Transcript
This is a transcript of League Offenders and Defenders! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Kiawe: Look, there it is! Sophocles: Yeah, straight ahead! Ash: I see it! Manalo Stadium! Sophocles: It's so cool! Lana: It's so huge! Mallow: And the island it's sitting on is hand-made! - - - - - - Gmerl: Mark EVO: What do you think? (Looks up (We see Philmac flying around and having fun) Emerl: Philmac is having a good times. Gmerl: Well, you give Philmac his powers back. Of course he's very happy. - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): League Offenders and Defenders! Narrator: Ash Ketchum: Hiccup: - Professor Kukui: - - - - Mark EVO: By the way, Nice new symbol Philmac. Emerl: Gmerl: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hau: Ash Ketchum: Hala: Sophocles: Ash Ketchum: Kiawe: Sophocles: - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Decidueye, the Arrow Quil Pokemon. A Grass and Ghost type. Decidueye's aim is so good that when it fires its arrow quills, it can hit a pebble over a hundred yard away. Ash Ketchum: So that means Dartrix evolved? Hau: Yeah. We've been training since I last saw you so we don't lose to your Rowlet - - - Philmac: I'm Philmac Arsenal, nice to meet you. Hau: Nice to meet you too Philmac. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Decidueye! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: We don't have time for this, we got trouble! Emerl: Trouble, what? Philmac: When I saw Team Skull, they violently pick on a fight with other trainers and began trashing up the league! Emerl: They'll never learn and they'll never stop too. Philmac: Emerl, now's not the time to be enjoying the scenery, we need to hurry! Emerl: Right, let's go! - - - - - - - - - - - Bloom: Winx, let's transform! Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha: Magic Winx Sirenix! Bloom transform into Sirenix form Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! transform into Sirenix form Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! transform into Sirenx form Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! transform into Sirenix form Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! transform into Sirenix form Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Tecna transform into Sirenix form Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Sirenix transformation is complete - - - - - - - ???: Geez, you heroes and villains are like couple of annoying children. Mark EVO: We know that voice. - - (Someone walk out of the shadow and reveal to be Dark the Unknown) Lana: It's you! Philmac: Dark... Dark the Unknown: - - - - Gmerl: Why are you here? Dark the Unknown: Like I tell you anything. - - - Dark the Unknown: Hand that girl over now. I don't wanna fight you, but I will if I have to. Musa: Lillie never did anything to harm you, why are you after her anyway?! Dark the Unknown: I'm not going to tell you. Now move aside or you'll be sorry! Philmac: Forget it, I'm not going to let you hurt her! - - - - Dark the Unknown: Seem that useless boy, the arrogant little brat and a worthless tamer needs to know their place... Ash Ketchum: That's not what we like to call us. Lillie: - - Dark the Unknown: in a dark tone This is why I can't stand all of you heroes, so bothersome and foolish. it maybe be terrible to hurt a bunch of kids who are on your side, but I'll kill you anyway. (All heroes are angry) Mark EVO: He's crazy. Ed: scared Dark bad for Ed and Lillie! Make him stop!! - (Philmac blocks Dark's way of hurting our heroes) Dark the Unknown: Move... Philmac: ... - Philmac: ... Dark the Unknown: ... (Philmac and Dark glared at each other while their eyes glowing) Philmac: I won't let you hurt them... Dark the Unknown: I highly doubt that... (Dark pulls out his arm cannon and points it at Philmac) Philmac: ... Dark the Unknown: ... Edd: worriedly Philmac, please be careful! Philmac: Don't worry Double D, I'll be just fine. Mark EVO: worriedly Oh man. Lillie: Philmac: Everyone, stand back. Emerl: What? Philmac: Dark is mine. - Dark the Unknown: ... aura appeared around him Philmac: ... aura appeared around him Goku: Their power levels are rising up. (Philmac went closely to Dark's arm cannon) Emerl: Mallow: - Dark the Unknown: Philmac: No Dark, YOU'RE ''the one who doesn't get it. You made me blinded by hatred and force me do unnecessary and unforgivable things to Emerl and his team in the past and you even made me killed all of Minerva's friends years ago, who are my friends too. - Dark the Unknown: Philmac: Lillie didn't said that to me, she was talking to the old version of me, an idiot version of me. and that idiot... is you Dark... quickly points his cannon on Philmac's face Dark the Unknown: '''DO' YOU REALLY WANNA DIE?! IS THAT IT?!?! Philmac: No! But you will, cause I got a big surprise for you. Dark the Unknown: What?! transform into Dragon form Philmac: So Dark how do I look? I'm back to be a powerful robot and I beat your tail. - - Dark the Unknown: in anger WHY YOU!! (Dark - - transform into Dark Hide form Philmac: What in the world is that?! Dark the Unknown: - - Mark EVO: I can't believe this is happening! Philmac fighting against himself... - (Philmac and Dark keep fighting - - - - - - - - - - - - Dark the Unknown: MY EYES!!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! MY EYEEEES!!! WHY DID YOU INSTANTLY WENT AND BUST BOTH OF MY EYES?! THAT'S WHERE I COPY DATA FROM YOU ALL!! Emerl: And that's why I broke both of them you jerk! Philmac: Awesome job sir! Howlcrusher: I gave Dark a big scar on his face, But that was insane! - Dark the Unknown: (Going psychotic) You little freak! You should've broken my eyes! I'm really mad! Like really SUPER mad!! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!! ' (Dark goes berserk Dark the Unknown: - '''Philmac: '(shocked in anger) '''NO!!! (Philmac rushed in and pushed Emerl and Lillie away and then ends up getting hit by Dark's Death Ball) - - 'Dark the Unknown: '(Going psychotic) You will pay for this... (Dark use teleportation to escape) - - helps the Eds get up back on their feet Edd: runs to Philmac Philmac, speak to us! Are you okay?! speaks in a muffled voice which the heroes can't seem to understand what he's saying Mark EVO: What? We can't hear you Philmac: You're standing on my stomach... Mark EVO: Oh. off of Philmac You're okay! Emerl: yet concerned Why would you do that? You could've died trying to save me and Lillie Philmac: That's what friends like all of you do. You look out for each other and have their backs. Emerl: Thanks Philmac. Lillie: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Sakura's Dartrix evolves into Decidueye, Alex's Numel evolves into Camerupt, Sam's Litwick evolves into Lampent, and Madison's Lampent evolves into Chandelure. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MeanRobot.501 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts